Stormy Nights
by Rainbows are delicious
Summary: A series of storms come into Radiator Springs and with every storm, something strange happens. Rating changes in some chapters.


**Hello! This is my first chapter story! WOOHOO! Also, sorry if this chapter is short, I don't know how long they should be... Also, please note that I worked really hard on this. I actually did, I kept double-checking to see how many words I had and I kept proof-reading this over and over. I'm also gonna try to update this every couple of days. Cause, I don't wanna have chapter one out and then a moth later, I update. No, that's not how it's gonna go.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All the characters, settings, or anything else associated with the movie, Cars, is copyrighted to Pixar inc. I only own the actual plot of the story.**

It was a clam, peaceful evening in Radiator Springs. The sun was beginning to set, leaving a trail of oranges, purples, pinks and blues behind.

"So, not that many people day today, huh?" Flo asked all the townspeople. A group of responses came at one time. The tuners were the only ones who didn't respond. Since they had recently been released from the impound lot, they didn't really know much about the town, but they decided to stay anyway.

DJ and Wingo looked up at the setting sun, when a few gray clouds slowly started to make their way through the sky, covering the colored sky. Wingos' eyes narrowed.

"That's not right,"

"Well no duh. Uh, hey Doc, can I ask you something?" DJ hollered to blue Hudson Hornet. Doc rolled over to the two.

"What is it?"

"Uh, would you be able to explain the dark clouds that came out of nowhere?" DJ pointed to the sky with his tire. Doc looked at the clouds as they multiplied, quite quickly, actually.

"I don't really know how to explain that kid, sorry." Doc shook his hood, still looking up at the sky. He slowly went back to his spot at the cafe.

_Why are there so many dark clouds, when just a second ago, me and Wingo were staring at the sunset. Or more or less staring at the sun, seeing who would look away first._

"Why are there so many dark clouds in the sky?" Lightning asked, just noticing that the sky had been covered by tons of big, gray, fluffy splotches.

A few, very loud claps of thunder erupted from the sky. Lightning jumped back into a stack of oil cans.

"Damn-it! I just stacked those!" Snot Rod complained, looking away from where the stack of oil cans once was.

Another few claps of thunder made their way to the town. DJ yelled, clearly frightened by the thunder that had come unexpectedly.

"Dude, you alright?" Wingo asked, concerned. DJ's breathing was a bit heavy, he calmed down quickly.

"Y-ya! Just got a little freaked-out there! Heh heh..." DJ continued to look at the sky, still wondering where the clouds came from.

"Where I used to live, man, storms like this happened often. I've gotten used to them over the years..." Fillmore's dark brown eyes scanned the sky. Today reminded him of the occasional storms that happened at his old home.

"Where did you used to live?" Sarge asked, turning to face the hippie.

"Well, since you asked, I used to live in Tulsa, Oklahoma. So, thunderstorms like this one, happened often. Also, tornadoes came around often also."

"Wow, that's funny, cause me and DJ used to live in Oklahoma too, only we lived in Oklahoma City, not Tulsa. But, there was this one time, when we were both in, let's see, 10th grade?"

"9th grade,"

"Well, when we were in 9th grade, this huge tornado came and it was, well, terrible, as you might imagine. But, it destroyed everything, man. My home, his home...everybody else's home... the whole city was just, wrecked." Wingo lowered his hood and closed his eyes, DJ did the same.

"Wow, I remember that tornado. It happened when I was 25. Sorry about your town, man." Fillmore lowered his hood a little also.

"It's alright, dude." Wingo opened his eyes.

"So wait, if you guys both lived in Oklahoma, did you see each other at all or know each other?" Ramone asked, pointing back and forth from Fillmore, to DJ and Wingo. The Scion, Silvia and VW bus exchanged glances, then they shook their hoods.

"I don't think so." DJ said.

No one had noticed but, the clouds had practically turned pitch black. Snot Rod looked up to the sky, his eyes widened.

"What's up with-" Boost looked up at the sky. DJ and Wingo were already looking at it, and so was Fillmore.

"Uh, hello? Guys?" Ramone flashed a tire in front of their faces.

"What's up with the imports?" Sarge asked.

"Look at the sky." Boost said, in a high voice.

"Whassup wit' Boost's voice?" Mater said, never hearing his voice, or, any voice be as high as Boost's just was.

The four tuners continued to just flat out stare, at the sky when a blinding light flashed from the sky and slammed to the concrete, barely touching Wingo, but it still got him a little bit. The shock made him panic. He jumped back/

"HOLY SHIT!" He was breathing very heavily.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Woah, calm down man!" Boost said, trying to calm Wingo down. DJ was doing the same. Wingo was still trying to grasp onto what had just happened in the past two seconds.

"It was just a lightning bolt. As long as it doesn't hit you, we're fine." Snot Rod said, Wingo calming down very little.

"You alright, dude?" DJ asked him, nudging him a little.

"Y-ya. I'm just fine..." He was still barely able to speak. Another few lightning boths scattered around the cars. One almost hitting DJ and Snot Rod, and a few were too small to do any damage. Wingo panicked a bit more, his breathing starting to become heavy again.

Two more lightning bolts came down, one quickly striking Wingo, it came and went too fast for the naked eye to see.

"Dude, what going on? Are you alright?" DJ asked.

"I don't know, do you think I'm alright?" Wingo spat back, not knowing why his engine was racing, it was actually starting to hurt his chest.

"I'm guessing not."

"Well then there you go!" DJ, Boost and Snot Rod could clearly tell that something was going on, there had to be an explanation for why Wingo was acting like Boost. (Getting pissed off easily,)

"Dude, you just have to calm down!" DJ said, wondering what might be wrong with his friend.

"I can't calm down! I've been trying to calm down! WHY CAN'T I CALM DOWN? I don't know! I try to, but it fucking fails!"

"ALRIGHT! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN, JUST CALM DOWN!" Boost yelled. Wingo still was breathing somewhat heavily. His chest, still painfully racing. Doc rolled up to them quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"His breathing is really heavy and we don't have a hell of a clue why." Boost said, looking at Doc.

"Alright kid, does anything hurt?"

"My hood is KILLING me and my chest hurts terribly and little noises piss me off, making the major hoodache I already have, worse."

"Come with me." Wingo tried to move, he yelped in pain. His axles must have been shocked or something. He wasn't even able to move? What the hell was going on?

"Can't move, can't move!"

"Did any of the lightning bolts strike you?"

"NO! Wait, YES! I DON'T HAVE A CLUE!" It even hurt him to talk.

"Wait, yes! One hit him right in the hood! I saw it, man, I saw it!" Fillmore said loud enough for Doc to hear. Everyone looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I swear, I saw it!" Fillmore said, making sure there was an actual lightning bolt. He wasn't quite sure...but then, why would Wingo be acting this way? What else could have made him react the way he was?

"YA! I think that's what it was! GOD DAMNIT! It hurts to talk!" Wingo teared up a little, pain spreading from his hood, to the top of his spoiler. He leaned on DJ, who was close by.

His vision began to blur, his eyes started to close but he tried to stay awake. DJ looked at his friend in fear.

_Please be alright, please, please. _DJ thought, what would happen if he actually lost his best friend?

Wingo eyes slowly closed as he slipped into unconsciousness. Everyones eyes widened.

"No. wake up, wake up. Come on," DJ nudged him with a tire a few times. Snot Rod put his tire on DJ's, shaking his hood, his green eyes closed, as if he had lost hope for Wingo.

"He's not gonna wake up, sorry dude," The three tuners looked down at the ground, wondering if there was a chance for him to pull through.

"Alright, we need to get him to the clinic, now. DJ, Boost. Help me get him to the clinic." Boost rolled up, taking Wingo's left side. The two rolled at the same pace, Wingo in between them both. They finally got him to the clinic. Doc went in and shut the doors, leaving Boost and DJ behind. A couple of tears escaped DJ's eyes as he sped off. Boost just looked at him with his usual bored expression. Boost was the type of person who seemed like he had no feelings. No one's seen him cry, no ones seen him give an actual, genuine smile.

He looked down at the black tarmac, for some reason, thinking it was his fault that Wingo went through this pain.

_ If I saw it coming, I could have jumped in front of him. He's like my best friend, well, so are DJ and Snot Rod but still, why didn't I do that?_

"Why didn't I do that, damn-it!" He slammed his tire on the ground. Boost was clearly pissed at himself. This caused Snot Rod to come see if he was alright.

"You alright?" Boost angrily sighed, looking down at the ground again, shifting his tires a little.

"If only I saw the lightning bolt...why didn't I see it!"

"Boost! It wasn't your fault that this all happened. Don't blame yourself for that damn lightning bolt hit Wingo. It wasn't you fault, you didn't know it was there, none of us did."

"Then why did that damn hippie see it and not tell anyone about it? Huh? You got an answer to that, Rod. Huh? Do ya?" The orange muscle car was genuinely getting the urge to punch him.

"BOOST! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! IT'S NONE OF OUT FAULTS! STOP IT! JUST STOP! None of us did this and that's final." Snot Rod then sneezed after that, taking off down the road back to Flo's.

Boost just looked at him take off, with a sad look on his face. Tears threatened to come. He blinked them away repeatedly but they wouldn't just go away.

"I'm sorry...I know I didn't do anything. I just don't want him to go." He sighed, a couple tears falling down his sides. DJ was coming back up to clinic when saw the lonely tuner sitting there, under the streetlight. He rolled up to him, with his neons on so Boost knew it was him, instead of Boost punching him in the fender like last time he came up to him from behind.

"Hey,"

"What do you want?" Boosts' voice cracked a little, more tears spilling down his face. He quickly turned away from DJ. No one should have to see ANY gang leader, usually the most toughest of the group, cry.

"A-are you crying?" A few tears escaped from the Scions' eyes as well. The Eclipse sniffled.

"No,"

He rolled up a bit closer, seeing a little silver droplet roll down Boost's hood.

"Yes you are," Boost sniffled again.

"No I'm not,"

"So if you're not crying, which you clearly aren't, then why is your hood wet, and why are some of your sides wet?" Boost answered quickly.

"It was rain, it was raining." Sure, that may seem like a totally stupid answer. But, it was better than saying it was sweat, cause cars don't sweat...I think.

"OK, so it-it magically stopped when I came over then, is that correct?" DJ was having a kick out of this. He could make fun of Boost, and not get punched for it. A few more tears escaped Boost's eyes. He was officially crying. He slowly turned around to DJ, looking down at the ground.

"Dude, you really are crying. What's wrong?" DJ wanted to take back the question, for he knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"It-it's not...about... Wingo is it?" DJ felt the urge to tear up also, but he held the feeling back.

"Y-yes," He closed his eyes, more tears falling. DJ went up by him and comforted him. Boost leaned on him, on the exact side Wingo lied on.

"It's alright,"

"No, no it isn't. What if he doesn't make it? What if he dies? You saw how he was acting," The image of Wingo struck the two boys head, like the lightning that struck the green tuner.

DJ shuddered, Boost cried more.

"He's not gonna die, if I know Wingo, I know he won't die on us, he's too strong to let that happen." Boost sniffled, still leaning on DJ. His blue-gray eyes looked into DJ's lavender eyes.

"Strong?"

"Oh come on, really?" Boost pushed himself off DJ.

"What?"

"Wingo is definitely not stronger than you. Really...or is he?"

"Ya I guess you're right- wait, WHAT DO YOU MEAN OR HIS HE? WE ALL KNOW I CAN TAKE HIM DOWN!"

"Sure you can," DJ rolled his eyes, and laughed at Boost's sudden outburst.

"I CAN! I can beat you up to prove it! Come on, let's go!" Boost got into a fighting position, but DJ knew Boost wasn't gonna hit him. But, DJ acted like he was scared. So, he put his two front tires up, and backed away.

"NO! Please don't hurt me!" The two laughed, then it became quiet quickly.

"Come on. Let's get to bed. We'll see what happens tomorrow." DJ motioned for Boost to follow him back to town.

"Alright," The purple and blue tuner took off down the road, each parting to go to their own cone.

**So, there it is! Also, of you live in Oklahoma and I'm not exactly right on the cities that have tornadoes and storms most often, please let me know. It would really help! Here's where I got the info on where tornadoes happen in OK most:**

.** I used the second picture. **

** Also, lemme tell you the ages of DJ, Wingo and Fillmore in this story,(other ages will be named later) cause when Wingo and DJ were in 9th grade, and the tornado happened, Fillmore was 35. DJ and Wingo both were 14. So, they kinda just started 9th grade. So, this story takes place 9 years after the 9th grade tornado, which would make Fillmore 44 and DJ and Wingo 23. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! I'm gonna get chapter 2 up as soon as I can, and I'm gonna try to get it in before this week ends cause then, I go to my moms for the week I have to start my school schedule (waking up early, going to bed early, bla bla) cause it's hard for me to get used to, so I have to start early. But, I am excited for school to start. Please review! No flames, please. **


End file.
